PROJECT SUIVIMARY (See instmctions): This translational Program Project in lung disease is focused on advancing the field of carbon monoxide (CO) therapeutics in part by examining the impact of low dose CO in the metabolome of lipid mediators (LM), including classic eicosanoids (e.g. prostaglandins and leukotrienes) as well as actions and formation of novel specialized pro-resolving mediators (SPM). In service to achieve this Program Project's goals, this LMLipidomics and Metabolomics Core C will provide centralized, standardized and coordinated lipid mediator (LM) lipidomic profiling, specific mediators and procedures for Projects 1-4. Specifically, Core C will execute newly established procedures for SPM lipidomics and LM pathway metabolomics as a central service required routinely by Projects 1-4. This core will also provide validated eicosanoids, resolvins and related mediators to each of the individual projects as well as maintain quality for their use in each project for assessing CO and its relationship to specific LM and SPM. This Core will set-up, validate and implement new analytical methods as needed for the individual projects. In addition. Core C will characterize the physical properties of synthetic standards and prepare biologically derived authentic LM and SPM. These LM will be validated with biologically generated LM (eicosanoids, prostaglandins and leukotrienes) and novel SPM, including resolvins, protectins and maresins, before distributing to each project. By providing a centralized location for LM lipidomics and pathway metabolomics as standardized services, Core C eliminates costly duplication of instruments and personnel within each project. Prioritization of this Core's service and selection of procedures will be carried out via individual meetings with project investigators and the PI at our regular Program Project meetings in order to achieve optimal use of resources and expertise for this Program Project team in a cost-effective and timely fashion.